Army Rumors
Info The Bavlenka's invitation has been solved temporarily. What would happen next? Objective Inquire about the rumors about the army. Rewards EXP +452 100 Uniform Gloves (L) x1 Diamond +50 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Kelly titled "Don't take it to heart" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, after seeing your worried expression when you leave the ball, I know that you won't stop here. Uh... you are so different from me. You think much more and know a lot naturally. For me, though I know a lot of things, I wouldn't like to think about it. I sometimes can't understand why we can become friends? Forget it, I'd rather go to bed early than continue thinking about this. Good night, Miss Ellenstein. Don't think too much. Those problems are not worth your time. Remember, the troubles of life come from thinking, this is a famous saying! - Kelly Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: ......You're saying, Miss Nyx invited Alan to join the Bavlenkas? Magda: But he refused. Eliza: Was this planned by the Grand Duke? Magda: Nyx didn't say, but Leslie was there. From his appearance, this matter was probably decided on by the Grand Duke. Eliza: Does that little girl have some sort of unspoken power in the Bavlenka family? About 80% of this matter has the Grand Duke's hand in it. Magda: Hmm, I didn't think the Grand Duke viewed the Guardsmen as obstacles, and even wanted to rope them in. Eliza: ............ Be it the City Guard or that little girl, they are all chess pieces in his palm. Magda: Chess pieces? Your opinion of the Grand Duke is really sharp. Oh, right, last time-- Eliza: What's that sound outside? It sounds like your carriage is already ready, you should set off. Magda: (......Mother doesn't seem to want to bring up the past, should I also stop talking about it?) Story Chat 2 Magda: (Candelight...... Music...... Ballgowns......) (No matter what, Finsel's balls are always so lively, just like everything in front of me, as if it'll never end.) Lady B: Lady Ellenstein, what are you doing here? There are many handsome gentlemen waiting for you to dance with them under the light there. Magda: Thank you for your reminder. Lady B: Ah! Wait...... This is a rare chance, don't walk away so fast. : Story Root 2 : Lady B: Hahaha.... Never would I have thought that the ball today would suprise me this way! Thank you for today, Miss Ellenstein. : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Ah! Truly, Lady Ellenstein, even when you're unprepared you are...... Magda: You're flattering me. Lady A: Sister! This is where you've been? Come, have a walk with me, I have some big news to share with you! Magda: (They're too far for me to hear them, should I follow..?) : Follow up: : Magda: If I don't follow them I'll miss out on something, I should listen to what they want to say. : Lady B: Alright, sister, there's nobody else here, what do you want to say? : Lady A: Do you still remember what I told you a few days ago? : Lady B: Your family's maid and groom...... : Lady A: Not this! : Lady B: You received a letter with-- : Lady A: Shut up! I'm talking about what happened in the Grand Duke's troops! Did you forget? : Lady B: Oh, you said your aunt's maid's son's cousin was in the Grand Duke's troops as a chef, and witnessed the vicious fight between his soldiers? : Lady A: You do remember it, sister! : Lady B: Why does this matter, it isn't as interesting as the incident between your family's maid and the groom...... : Lady A: Didn't I tell you that the ringleaders of the fight were placed in solitary confinement? : Lady B: Yeah, that happened. : Lady A: More news arrived, today the families of the locked-up soldiers came in person to the camp to find their children-- who knows how they worked up the guts to find the Grand Duke himself-- and they were chased out, of course. I heard they were flung into the moat surrounding the castle, not even raising a splash. : Lady B: Civilians asking the Grand Duke for their children? What a joke-- But why were the soldiers fighting? I heard my brother say the Bavlenkas have been strict in their regulation of their troops, from the Saint's creation of Finsel until now, there hasn't been any scandals about them. : Lady A: I'm not so sure about this, maybe they drank alcohol? Hasn't the Grand Duke been rewarding the soldiers with a lot of good stuff? I heard there was a large amount of wine, too! : Lady B: That makes sense, it all boils down to one sentence: Causing trouble via alcoholism. : Lady A: Speaking of which, recently the Jorcastles and the Olineauxes have expanded their troops-- it seems like tomorrow they could potentially raze the Sulla Forest to the ground-- why hasn't the Grand Duke made his move? : Lady B: Are you tired of living?! Statement or no statement, what does it have to do with us? : Lady A: ......Huh? Weren't we just talking about my family's maid and groom? : Lady B: ......Good for you, sister. : Lady A: How can you survive here without being a little cautious? Ah, where did we stop last time, my family's maid and groom, right...... : Magda: (What they said is very suspicious...... If he knew that drinking alcohol would cause problems, then why would the Grand Duke reward them with wine?) (And if the punishment was just solitary confinement, why would the family of those soldiers cause a fuss in the camp? Clearly it's because they couldn't find their children no matter how hard they tried, and had no choice......) (I need to find the truth.) : Hesitate: : Magda: Hm...... : Kelly: Miss Ellenstein! I've been looking for you everywhere, and here you were! : Magda: Miss Kelly, is there anything you'd like to share with me? : Kelly: I'm not sure if you've heard this, but last night, the Bavlenka army was fighting again! : Magda: Again? : Kelly: Yeah, they've been fighting a lot recently. I heard people say that they even fight when they're queuing up to take their lunch. The Bavlenkas are strict with their troops and there hasn't been reports of infighting for more than a hundred years, so I don't know what's wrong with them now! : Magda: According to the Grand Duke's style, those people's fates...... : Kelly: Of course everyone didn't see them again, I heard it was resolved in private, but I think the most they got was a period of solitary confinement. : Magda: (Was it really solitary confinement?) : Kelly: The matter isn't finished, either; I heard this morning that a few citizens went to the Bavlenka camp to find their sons, but were thrown into the fields by armored soldiers. : Magda: ...... : Kelly: ......? Why are you so quiet? : Magda: Miss Kelly, the Bavlenka troops have never had a case of infighting before, but now...... Do you know the reason? : Kelly: Some people say that it was because they drank alcohol. Since it's alcohol, it causes people to lose control. : Magda: They drank alcohol? : Kelly: Yup, the Grand Duke recently rewarded them with a lot of good alcohol, Finsel's wineries have been sending carriage after carriage of wine to the Bavlenka camp. : Magda: Drinking wine and losing their senses, it makes sense...... But the Grand Duke should know that the alcohol would get people more aggressive and may result in fighting among the soldiers, right? : Kelly: Uh...... : Magda: And if the punishment was just solitary confinement, then why did their family members show up at the camp to demand answers? It's obvious they couldn't find their children anywhere, and had no choice but to...... : Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, you have a point, but can we stop here? I want to continue talking about this...... but just thinking about it gives me the shivers! : Magda: ... : Kelly: And even in Finsel, there are enough incredible things happening already, right? Take the nobles as an example, nobility never mentions civilians, but still enjoy their creations, isn't this too ironic? : Magda: .................. : Kelly: See, that's what you think too, stop it! Thinking too much makes your head hurt, and I'd rather not harm myself by thinking too much. I shouldn't be the one worrying about these sorts of things, as long as I can spread news and gossip, it's enough! Lady Ellenstein, excuse me, but I must leave now~ I hope you have an enjoyable night! I'm off to find my next target~ : Magda: (Thinking too much frustrates people, so Kelly chooses not to think, and just be a happy information spreader.) (On a level, this really is a simple and satisfying way to live your life.) (But... I can't do that.) (Even if the truth has been deeply buried in the dirt, I need to dig it out.) Story Chat 3 Eliza: ......The Bavlenka troops are fighting amonst each other, what kind of intel is this? MagdaL Even if it's just idle chatter, can you please tell the Patron? Maybe he can find secrets that we can't, and I have a feeling...... This isn't as simple as it seems. Eliza: Sometimes you think too much, a noble lady shouldn't furrow her eyebrows-- Magda: I know, a noble lady furrows her brows and thinks, she loses the beauty of stillness. A lot of people believe that the most beautiful ladies are those who do not think. But I'm not the kind of noble lady that they talk about, Mother. Eliza: Alright...... If you insist, I'll tell the Patron tomorrow. It's late, go change. Magda: Mm...... Speaking of which, the Patron hasn't contacted us recently, does he need me to do anything? Eliza: Don't worry, when the time comes he will contact us. Magda: Oh...... (Seems like Duke Sakan is also very busy.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8